Vacaciones nevadas
by Tirakatanas
Summary: Cuando las vacaciones de invierno se acercan no hay nada mejor que alejarse del estrés y la contaminación de la ciudad para disfrutar de un periodo de descanso sin tener que estudiar. Por ello nuestras chicas han decidido viajar a las nevadas montañas.
1. Vacaciones de Invierno

Los personajes aparecidos en este fic **no** me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Prohibido todo tipo de plagio.

* * *

**V**acaciones nevadas

**Vacaciones de Invierno.  
**

Bachillerato femenino de Konoha, 13:30 pm.

Los anchos pasillos del edificio se encontraban desiertos en su totalidad, silenciosos y tranquilos. Para quienes caminaran por ellos los únicos sonidos que hubieran llegado a sus oídos procedían del interior de la clase 1ºA, de dónde surgía gran parte de aquel escandaloso bullicio.

En el interior de dicha aula las jóvenes charlaban animadamente en pequeños grupos; el tema estrella que llevaba causando furor desde hacía unos días era siempre el mismo: Los planes de las vacaciones. En efecto, aquel era el último dia de clases que anunciaba la llegada del invierno y de las navidades pero, sobre todo, de la temporada que pasarían sin pisar el centro educativo. Algunas irían de compras navideñas; otras pasarían el tiempo muerto leyendo, dibujando, estudiando -número bien reducido de alumnas- o jugando a videojuegos; y un tercer grupo abandonaría la ciudad para pasar un buen periodo de diversión lejos del estrés y de los estudios académicos. De esto último era de lo que hablaban un par de jóvenes.

- ¡Sí! - aquel estridente grito se alzó por encima de todos los murmullos, provocando que todas callaran y giraran para comprobar de dónde provenía aquella voz; al ver que se trataba de Sakura Haruno volvieron a las conversaciones que habían dejado aparcadas por unos míseros segundos.

- Ya, ya pasó, frentota. - se quejó la muchacha a quien la pelirrosa abrazaba efusivamente, su rival y mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Era bien sabido en toda la secundaria que ambas chicas mantenían una extraña relación amistad-enemistad, mas nadie parecía darle importancia en demasía a sus ya comunes peleas diarias. Se separaron. - Te prometí que pasaría estas navidades con vosotras, y siempre cumplo lo que digo. - henchida de orgullo, golpeó su pecho izquierdo con suavidad en un claro gesto de honra.

- Entonces sólo queda por confirmarlo Tenten. - musitó pensativa, callando no más de unos segundos para luego añadir:- ¿Crees que vendrá, Ino-cerda?

- Más le vale, sino se las verán conmigo. - resopló, acomodando su flequillo a la par que sonreía con maldad.

Por la mente de Sakura pasaron mil y un planes sobre qué estaría pasando por la mente de su amiga en aquellos instantes, algo retorcido y macabro, sin duda. La pelirrosa abrió los labios para decir algo, cosa que le fue imposible debido a la atropellada entrada - casi intromisión - del profesor Kakashi en el aula. Las alumnas se apresuraron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos ante el ligero carraspeo de su sensor.

- Disculpad la tardanza, sé que es la última hora del día del último día de clases, así que no os aburriré con excusas.

- Buen comienzo. - susurró la Yamanaka, provocando que las compañeras que más próximas se encontraban a su asiento comenzaran a reír por lo bajo.

El hombre decidió cortar por lo sano e ignorar aquellas leves carcajadas poco disimuladas; al fin y al cabo era la última clase que tendría con ellas hasta que regresaran de las vacaciones, no tenía necesidad de soltar un sermón sobre el deber y la responsabilidad, pues él no era un fiel ejemplo de esto último. Suspiró y se recargó sobre su amplio escritorio, mirando a todas y cada una de sus estudiantes en una amplia mirada rotatoria. Volvió a aclararse la garganta y procedió a relatar el tradicional discurso de despedida.

* * *

Mientras, en el exterior del colegio - concretamente en las canchas de deporte - las alumnas de 2ºB parecían dejarse la piel para contentar al singular hombre de ajustadas mallas verdes que, según el contrato, era su profesor de Educación Física. Éste no paraba de gritar y gesticular en exceso para alentar a sus pupilas e infundirles energías a través de aquellos berridos incesantes, cosa que más que animarlas lo único que lograba era avivar las ganas de meterle un balón en la boca para que dejara de armar tal alboroto.

La clase apenas acababa de comenzar y ya las había mandado a calentar; sin necesidad de palabras una muchacha encabezó el grupo, echando a correr a un ritmo medio por las extensas pistas de atletismo con el resto de alumnas siguiéndola cual hembra alfa. Gai sonrió orgulloso de su deportista estrella, aquella que siempre tomaba la iniciativa a la hora de practicar cualquier tipo de deporte o esfuerzo físico sin importar de qué se tratara ni lo que conllevara, la única fémina que podía presumir de sacar dieces en su materia: Tenten Ama.

Pasaron unos minutos corriendo, y aunque todas parecían estar ya exhaustas tras tanto correr sólo la morena de ojos chocolate sonreía sin aminorar ni un mísero segundo el ritmo; no era difícil adivinar cuán divertido y estimulante le resultaba hacer éste tipo de actividades físicas.

- ¡Podéis descansar, bellas flores! - concedió el mentor de las jóvenes, alzando el pulgar en una dirección concreta: Apuntando hacia Tenten. Aquella era una clara muestra de aprecio y orgullo a la par, por lo que le respondió con una simple sonrisa y acudió junto a sus compañeras, que se habían dejado caer en el suelo.

- ¡No entiendo cómo lo haces! - exclamaba la rubia, mirando a la chica-panda un tanto cohibida.- ¿No te cansas nunca de correr o qué?

- Simplemente es algo que me gusta. - respondió con simpleza, sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- No te comprendo, Tenten. - finalizó con frustración.

La morena se limitó a reír al ver la expresión de la muchacha que desde hacía unos meses hasta la actualidad se había convertido en alguien muy cercana a ella: Temari Sabaku No. Era un año mayor que el resto de colegialas debido a una serie de circunstancias en su vida que le habían hecho perder un curso de estudios, era por ello por lo que ahora cursaba 2º de Bachillerato. Había hecho muy buenas migas con Tenten, pero por una razón o por otra siempre acababan compitiendo. En deportes y asignaturas de idiomas siempre solía ganar la joven de los chonguitos, por el contrario en las materias matemáticas, químicas y lógicas Temari le llevaba una considerable ventaja; lo bueno de esa extraña amistad se demostraba cuando venía la oleada de exámenes y estudiaban juntas, ayudándose mutuamente y cubriendo los puntos ciegos de la otra.

No pudieron disfrutar de un merecido descanso cuando Gai las llamó para hacer su deber de profesor y soltarles un largo, laaargo discurso referente a las precauciones en vacaciones, a los exámenes que venían tras ese periodo de descanso y, sin saber el porqué exacto, también les puso sobre aviso en el tema sexual y alcohólico. Aquello dejó un tanto abrumadas a sus pupilas, que se miraron las unas a las otras queriendo meter sus cabezas bajo tierra y dejar de oír las incoherencias de aquel estrafalario hombre que las trataba como si de sus hijas se trataran.

Medio hora pasó, lenta y angustiosa, en la cual sólo se escuchó la voz de Gai, que ejecutaba su monólogo muy metido en su papel de "protector hasta la muerte". Mientras, las chicas arrancaban pequeños hierbajos del césped perteneciente al campo de fútbol en el cual se habían vuelto a sentar para oír todo lo que tenía que decir su instructor. Cuando al fin finalizó su homilía todas se pusieron en pie de un ágil salto y, tras pronunciar diversos tipos de despedidas y cordialidades corrieron hacia los vestuarios, queriendo escapar del entrenador.

- Gai-sensei. - le llamó una voz tras él.- ¿Para cuándo aplazamos los entrenamientos de karate? - preguntó Tenten, quien ya portaba su mochila al hombro y su sudadera deportiva anudada a su cintura. Tal parecía que prefería ducharse en su casa.

- De eso ya hablaremos cuando regreses de las vacaciones, hermosa flor. Ahora descansa y aprovecha, ¡porque cuando regreses intensificaré al doble tu preparación física! - más animado que nunca, alzó el pulgar hacia su pupila y, con un destello en su perfecta dentadura, la abrazó con calidez. La soltó nada más caer en la cuenta de que la estaba dejando sin oxígeno, y un tanto más sereno se despidió de ella y se dirigió hacia el interior de la escuela.

El timbre que marcaba el final de la jornada escolar sonó, resonando en todo el edificio; con un suspiro quedo giró sobre sus propios talones y se dirigió hacia la salida del instituto a paso lento y tranquilo, haciendo tiempo para que Temari se le incorporara y así poder esperar a sus amigas juntas. Pronto comenzaron a salir las alumnas de 1º A, y antes de que pudieran siquiera divisar a nadie en concreto, dos muchachas corrieron hacia ellas como si en ello les fuera la vida; Sakura se paró frente a Tenten y la miró fijamente con un extraño brillo de ansiedad en sus pupilas jade.

- Sa-Sakura... - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la morena para, segundos después, ser abruptamente interrumpida.

- ¿Te dejan venir o no? - preguntó la pelirrosa, tomando las manos de su compañera y alzándolas a la altura de su pecho.

- ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

- ¡¿Cómo que a dónde? ¡Pues al viaje de chicas, por supuesto! - se entrometió Ino que, a pesar de no haber sido invitada en la conversación, sabía que tenía potestad para intervenir si era necesario.

- Ah, a eso... Pues... - calló, mirando al trío de colegialas perfectamente uniformadas - en el caso de Temari, con la ropa deportiva - que la miraban ansiosas de una respuesta tan clara y concisa como "sí" o "no"; no tenía mayor dificultad, mas la chica-panda se esmeraba en hacer que la tensión y la incertidumbre aumentaran a niveles extremos.

- ¡Suéltalo ya! - pidieron a la vez, llamando la atención de algunas que pasaban por los alrededores.

- Vale, vale... Mi madre me ha dicho que... - tomó aire para decirlo - ...si sacaba todo con notas altas me dejaría ir con vosotras...

- ¿Y...? - se aventuró a preguntar la Haruno.

- Pues que creo que todo el país tendrá que prepararse, ¡porque Tenten Ama se va de viaje con sus chicas preferidas! - exclamó, alzando un puño al aire en señal de júbilo; pronto fue correspondida por el resto de jóvenes, que ante tal noticia gritaron, saltaron, se abrazaron y volvieron a gritar como claro síntoma de dicha y euforia.

Transcurrieron largos instantes cargados de emoción en los cuales aprovecharon para descargar toda el entusiasmo que las había invadido momentos antes; ahora caminaban rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, hablando sobre qué hacer y dónde podrían ir de vacaciones.

- ¿Y qué tal la playa? - propuso Temari, acostumbrada ya a las altas temperaturas de su tierra natal, en las cuales las costas predominaban y el calor en verano llegaba a ser sofocante.

Todas negaron con la cabeza, desechando la idea.

- ¿Y el campo? - sugirió la rubia restante; ni que decir tenía la pasión que sentía la Yamanaka hacia la naturaleza y las flores, razón por la cual había sugerido ir al campo.

Volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Y a la ciudad? - optó por mencionar Sakura, esperando que las compras y la ajetreada vida de una gran metrópoli atrajera a sus compañeras.

- Sakura, se trata de pasar un periodo alejadas del estrés, e ir a una gran ciudad no es una idea brillante. - alegó Tenten con perspicacia, a lo que las demás sólo pudieron asentir.

La pelirrosa suspiró, dándole la razón a su amiga.

Entonces aguardaron, esperando a que la morena hablara una vez más para esclarecer sus dudas sobre el viaje; al notar las incesantes miradas de las jóvenes, Tenten sonrió ampliamente.

- Vamos, dilo ya. ¿Qué planeas para las vacaciones? - la alentó a hablar la Sabaku No, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas con ademán impaciente.

- Vale, vale... A ver qué os parece ésto: Estuve buscando información sobre viajes interesantes y rutas de interés turísticos, y tras pasarme toda una noche en vela encontré algo que podría gustaros. - hizo una pausa, rebuscando en su mochila algo que captó la inmediata atención de las chicas nada más lo sacó. Era un simple folleto. - No pongáis esas caras, no tengo aquí el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon, ¿qué esperábais? - se defendió la muchacha al ver las caras de decepción de las demás.

Desplegó el papel al completo, mostrando el tema del cual trataba aquel impreso hermosamente presentado con colores pálidos y plateados, con diversas fotos que no tardaron en reconocer y un amplio título que captaba la atención de todas.

- ¿Formigal? - leyó la chica de ojos verdes, volviendo su mirada hacia la persona que sostenía el folleto con la punta de sus dedos, con sumo cuidado, para mostrárselo a sus amigas. - ¿La montaña?

- Sí. Nada más y nada menos que una de las mejores montañas del mundo, es famosa por su nieve y sus pistas, perfectas para practicar esquí y snowboard ayudadas por un monitor. Además, cuenta con varios hoteles de 4 estrellas y servicios pertenecientes a una misma empresa, por lo que podremos disfrutar de tooodo si aprovechamos ahora que es temporada media.

Tenten podía presumir de tener el don de la palabra, cosa que demostró al ponerlo en práctica frente a sus amigas y dejarlas atónitas al ver cómo la chica se había aprendido más de medio folleto y había resumido la información esencial en apenas unos minutos, señalando las diversas fotos con su dedo índice y actuando como una empleada de una agencia turística que intenta vender un viaje a sus clientes.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece? - preguntó, expectante por recibir alguna reacción que no fuera perplejidad o asombro.

Las muchachas se miraron.

- Con que esquiar eh... No me parece una mala idea. Además, nunca fui a las montañas. - murmuró Temari, pensativa.

- ¡Sí! Y debe ser muuy emocionante...

- ¡Y seguro que hay monitores guapos! - añadió Ino al anterior comentario de Sakura, recibiendo miradas de reprimenda como respuesta.- Bueno... Y la nieve también es hermosa, quería decir... - se autocorrigió.

- Entonces, ¿a la nieve? - inquirió la morena.

- ¡A la nieve! - respondieron al unísono.

* * *

Sí, nuevo fic que salió de mi cabeza tras ver un documental sobre los fríos inviernos que se dan en el norte de España al llegar las Navidades. Por desgracia yo vivo en la zona sur, justo en la costa, por lo que nunca jamás en mi vida he visto ni tocado la blanda y helada nieve que tanto ansío pisar algún día T.T Pero hasta que ese día llegue... Me toca esperar e imaginarme cómo sería a través de éste fanfic n.n"

Éste es el primer capítulo, un tanto cortito, pero tan sólo era para presentar la situación que se irá desarrollando a lo largo de los siguientes. Como podéis comprobar es un mundo paralelo donde no hay nada de kunais, nada de armas primitivas ni técnicas de fuego o taijutsus brillantes... Sólo un poco de realidad aplicada a la imaginación (?)

Me despido hasta la próxima actualización (_que será dentro de una semana y media o así, ya que ahora me viene una inmensa oleada de exámenes de final de trimestre... Os podéis imaginar cómo ando ya de estresada u.u"_).

**¡Un beso y espero vuestros reviews! e.e**


	2. Instructores

Los personajes aparecidos en este fic **no** me pertenecen a mi, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Prohibido todo tipo de plagio.

* * *

**V**acaciones nevadas

**Instructores**

Nerviosismo, inquietud, excitación. Ese trío de adjetivos podía describir con total nitidez el cúmulo de emociones que experimentaban las jóvenes de Konoha aquella misma mañana.

Aún era bastante temprano, las seis y media de la mañana para ser más exactos, pero las cuatro muchachas ya se encontraban del todo espabiladas, ansiosas por partir rumbo a las montañas que serían testigos de la buena temporadita que pasarían lejos de sus familias y estudios, sin nada que las atase a su lado racional. Aún no habían partido y ya estaban histéricas. Entonces, ¿cómo reaccionarían al pisar la blanda nieve? Se desmadrarían, sin duda.

Habían quedado en encontrarse en la estación de autobuses, donde tomarían el número 4, con destino directo a Formigal. Al reunirse, se abrazaron efusivamente y montaron en el autocar, dejando previamente sus enormes maletas dentro del espacioso maletero. Tomaron asientos contiguos: Tenten y Temari se posicionaron en los asientos delanteros, mientras que Ino y Sakura, las dos restantes, se sentaron en el par de mullidas butacas que seguían a los de sus compañeras.

Tuvieron que esperar al menos unos cinco minutos más para poder partir, ya que aún no daba la hora en la que el bus debía irse, y por ende todavía faltaban pasajeros por subir. Los viajeros que posteriormente se montaron al autobús fueron, en su mayoría, jóvenes con edades semejantes a las de las cuatro chicas que no tenían mayor presupuesto para viajar en avión o tren hacia las montañas, al igual que ellas.

Cuando más de la mitad de los asientos se ocuparon y el reloj marcó las ocho en punto de la mañana, el motor se puso en marcha y con algún que otro grito de júbilo por parte de los pasajeros, marcharon por las carreteras.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y aunque en un principio todos los viajeros se habían dedicado a hablar efusivamente sobre las vacaciones y las montañas, pronto optaron por dormir cuanto les fuera posible antes de llegar a Formigal. Las cuatro muchachas no fueron la excepción, ya que se habían pasado cerca de media hora charlando y planeando sobre qué harían nada más pisaran tierra firme y blanca, siendo derrotadas finalmente por las pocas horas de sueño. Sin embargo, una de ellas reusaba dejarse vencer por Morfeo. Para ello, miraba por la ventana con ademán entretenido, comprobando cómo poco a poco el templado y verde paisaje de Konoha se volvía cada vez más desvaído y apagado hasta que, finalmente, pudo apreciarse la blanca nieve bañando el suelo, los árboles, las aguas aguas convertidas ahora en hielo, los tejados de las pequeñas casas...

Sonrió ampliamente, preguntándose cuántos años llevaría soñando con poder volver a pisar aquel lugar, aquel agradable lugar que había sido su refugio vacacional cuando no era más que una pequeña niña inquieta. Mucho tiempo, sin duda. Ahora por fin volvía a admirar aquel descolorido panorama que tanto le agradaba.

Cuando comprobó que poco a poco la enorme montaña que daba nombre a toda la región se hacía cada vez más inmensa, mostrando ya su cercanía, Tenten llamó delicadamente a su compañera de asiento, que perezosa pareció rehusar la llamada a la realidad.

- Temari... Temari, despierta... - la meció suavemente.

- ¿Mhm? ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó, restregándose los ojos con sus manos con la intención de desperezarse.

- Mira, ya se ve la nieve.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la rubia diera un pequeño salto, incorporándose de sopetón e inclinándose hacia el ventanal de improvisto, haciendo que Tenten se viera obligada a retroceder hacia el cristal para no ser arrollada.

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó, maravillada. Pronto regresó a su asiento original y se volvió hacia donde sus amigas dormitaban tranquilamente. - Sakura, Ino, despertad. Ya estamos llegando. - les informó, entusiasta.

Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos, y al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto, la reacción fue semejante a la de Temari, haciendo reír a Tenten. La morena supuso que aquello era lo normal cuando se veía por primera vez un paisaje nevado, sobre todo si llevaban planeando aquel viaje durante tantísimo tiempo.

El escaso camino que quedaba se lo pasaron clamando encandiladas sobre lo hermoso que se veía todo, que debían apresurarse a salir de las primeras para poder tomar un buen monitor y sobre todo, lo bien que lo pasarían en el mes y medio que estarían ausentes de toda realidad. Por supuesto, todo aquel griterío no pasó desapercibido para los demás pasajeros, que en un principio molestos, no tuvieron más remedio que despertar para ver qué provocaba tal emoción en las jóvenes. Al darse cuenta de que ya casi llegaban toda ira se esfumó, dando paso a la fascinación y a la ilusión casi infantil.

Fueron las primeras en bajar del autobús, siendo recibidas por un soplo de aire gélido que hizo que todas se estremecieran, en especial Ino.

- Ya te dije que tenías que venir más abrigada. - le reprochó Tenten, mirando la indumentaria de su compañera. Sólo a ella se le ocurriría la brillante idea de ir a las montañas nevadas con un short vaquero y una simple chaqueta oscura, ignorando las advertencias de las demás jóvenes.

Mientras Yamanaka recibía una regañina de parte de Tenten, el par restante se habían acuclillado y ahora tomaban la nieve entre sus dedos, palpándola y sonriendo extasiada por aquel primer contacto. No tardó en unírseles Ino, que ahora ignoraba por completo las palabras de la morena para poder hacer lo mismo y, aún a riesgo de verse con las manos congeladas, las imitó.

- ¡Está helada! - exclamó, soltando el pequeño puñado de escarcha que había tomado del suelo.

- ¿Qué esperabas, que te la calentaran para ti, Ino-cerda? - se burló Sakura, provocando que de inmediato comenzaran a reñir como perro y gato.

Tenten y Temari se miraron mutuamente con la típica expresión de "Ya están otra vez...", y a sabiendas de que aquello llevaría un buen rato, se acercaron al maletero del bus para tomar sus respectivas maletas; las dos contrincantes las siguieron sin dejar de insultarse mutuamente.

Al igual, también fueron de las primeras en tomar sus respectivas maletas.

Se pararon a observar el hermoso paisaje, totalmente cubierto de un impoluto blanco por doquier. Al comprobar con sus propios ojos que la realidad nada distaba de las fotos que habían visto, pronto les invadieron las inmensas ganas de esquiar y practicar snowboard, y para ello tenían que dejar su equipaje en el hotel e ir a por el equipo de deporte que les facilitarían, según ponía en el folleto. Aquello hizo que, de inmediato, echaran casi a correr hacia el enorme albergue que se divisaba a no más de 300 metros de ellas, y si de lejos era impresionante, de cerca pudieron comprobar que era simplemente majestuoso.

Aquel enorme edificio de tres plantas había sido construido única y exclusivamente con madera, haciendo que el contraste con los alrededores fuese aún mayor y dándole un aspecto semejante a las cabañas que describían en los libros de niños, con la particular diferencia del tamaño y del hermoso portón de madera tallada que servía de entrada a él. Su hostal se alzaba cerca otro, mucho más grande, lujoso y su edificación, en vez de haber sido realizada con oscura materia prima, había sido con ladrillos y cemento, como todo hotel de ciudad; sin embargo, este último no poseía aquel encanto natural que emanaba del que tenían frente a ella, "pequeño", acogedor y agradable, típico de unas vacaciones en la nieve.

No se demoraron demasiado en entrar en él, yendo a parar de forma directa a la recepción. El intenso calor que les proporcionaba la gran chimenea las embargó, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío ante tal repentino cambio de temperatura en comparación con el exterior.

Se acercaron al mostrador, donde una joven empleada las saludó amablemente y las atendió, entregándole las llaves de las habitaciones que les correspondían. Tenten tomó la que correspondía a la alcoba que compartiría con Temari, y Sakura hizo lo mismo junto a la otra rubia. Echaron a andar por el pasillo, atentas para encontrar lo que sería su dormitorio en los próximos 30 días, y no fue hasta llegar al tercer piso cuando Ino, sin previo aviso, exclamó:

- ¡Es aquí, frentota!

La pelirrosa volteó a mirarla y se acercó a ella, comprobando que, efectivamente, el trío de números de bronce que lucía aquella puerta era el suyo. Las dos muchachas restantes optaron por aproximarse de igual modo a ellas, ya que, tal y como habían solicitado al hacer la reserva, sus habitaciones estaban la una frente a la otra para facilitarlo todo.

Sakura se apresuró en abrir la puerta e introducirse en ella seguida de la Yamanaka. No tardaron en escucharse diversas exclamaciones por ambas partes. Temari miró a su compañera con ademán impaciente, a la espera de que ella se decidiese a seguir el ejemplo de la chica de ojos jades y pudiese comprobar el motivo exacto de los gritos de júbilo. La morena sonrió al instante e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, mas no la giró. Se volvió para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Preparada, Temari? - preguntó.

- Sí, sí.

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Sí, sí! - volvió a responder. Al ver que abría la boca una vez más para seguir con aquel jueguecito que tanto le crispaba los nervios se apresuró a interrumpirla:- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Tenten, abre ya! Esta maleta pesa, ¿sabes?

- Vale, vale... Impaciente. - resopló.

Y dicho esto, abrió la puerta de par en par, entrando en la habitación casi siendo arrollada por la joven de cuatro coletas, que lo primero que hizo fue soltar su pesado equipaje sobre el suelo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

- Al fin, estoy muerta de tanto viajecito... ¿No podríamos haber cogido un avión o algún transporte más cómodo? - preguntó, a la espera de recibir una contestación inmediata, mas sólo recibió silencio. Volteó a mirar a su amiga, que recorría la habitación maravillada por el olor de la madera añeja, por lo amplio de la estancia, por la suave alfombra que cubría gran parte del suelo y, sobre todo, por el extenso balcón que daba al exterior. Concretamente fue allí hacia donde se dirigió Tenten, directa como una bala, asomándose cual niña pequeña y lanzando una exclamación.

- ¡Temari, corre, ven a ver esto! - la llamó.

Suspiró, y aunque un poco reacia en un principio, se acercó a ver qué le había llamado tanto la atención a la morena. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Mira! ¿No es increíble? - preguntó, emocionada.

La joven siguió con sus ojos la dirección hacia donde miraba y señalaba su amiga, alzando ambas cejas en señal de asombro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa entusiasta.

- Parece que nos tocaron las mejores vistas de todo el hotel. - comentó sin apenas poder despegar su vista de las imponentes montañas que se alzaban a su izquierda, no muy lejos de aquel hostal. Incluso desde aquella distancia podía ver cómo diminutas siluetas oscuras descendían por la ladera de una de aquellas maravillas naturales, y su deseo de poder comprobar qué se sentía al deslizarse sobre aquella blanca superficie se vio avivado. - Venga, Tenten, vayamos a esquiar de una vez. - la alentó.

- Claro. - accedió, girando su cabeza hacia la derecha y observando la otra edificación con curiosidad por un par de segundos; luego siguió a su amiga hacia el interior de la habitación y, tras acomodar sus equipajes en sus respectivas camas, salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No se extrañaron lo más mínimo al no encontrar al resto de su reducido grupo en el pasillo, donde deberían de estar esperándolas, ya listas para partir. Claro, tal vez sería demasiado pedirles a ese par de alocadas "ya-no-tan-adolescentes".

Tenten se acercó a la habitación que les correspondía, llamando a la puerta con un par de sonoros toques, rápidos e impacientes. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que esta se abriera, mostrando a una abrigada rubia.

- ¿Aún no estáis listas? - preguntó la morena, haciendo un gesto hacia el reloj de su muñeca.

- Sí, sí. Ya vamos. - habló a través de la gruesa tela que cubría la mitad de su rostro, haciendo que apenas se le entendiesen más de dos palabras.

- Venga Ino, sácate la patata de la boca y vayámonos a esquiar. - le apremió Temari.

La Yamanaka frunció el ceño notoriamente, y tras hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza, salió de su dormitorio seguida de Sakura, que sonreía como boba a modo de disculpa por la tardanza. Se encaminaron por el pasillo hacia la salida del hotel, la una al lado de la otra como si de los Ángeles de Charlie se tratasen, o más bien, los Power Ranger. Cada una portaba prendas de una tonalidad distinta, ropa deportiva con accesorios invernales a juego.

Temari optó por un chaquetón color trigo, con pantalones tierra y una bufanda marrón anudada a su cuello. Ino prefirió portar su color favorito: El violeta; en distintas tonalidades, una prenda más clara, otra más oscura, pero siempre predominaba aquel color lila que tanto le favorecía. Sakura, haciendo honor a su cabello, vistió de rosa, a excepción de su juego de chalina y guantes, que eran blancos en su totalidad. La última muchacha que conformaba aquel cuarteto caminaba junto a sus amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tal vez sus vestimentas con costasen un riñón, pero era ropa cómoda, ideal para pasar un día en la nieve. Su chaquetón blanco poseía detalles de un intenso color carmín, a juego con su pantalón y con sus accesorios: Gorro, guantes y bufanda.

Salieron al exterior, observando cómo muchas de las personas que habían viajado con ellas en el mismo autobús se dirigían hacia un pequeño edificio cuadrado, situado justo a un costado del lujoso hotel que tanto llamaba la atención en un paraje así. Suponían que aquel era el lugar donde prestaban los esquís y las tablas de snowboard.

Sakura fue la primera en andar hacia allá, parándose tras dar unos pasos al comprobar que sus amigas no le seguían. De hecho, ni siquiera se habían movido de su lugar.

- Chicas, ¿qué os pasa?

- Sakura... ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó la rubia de Suna.

- Pues a coger unos esquís, ¿no?

- ¿Pero acaso sabes esquiar? - ésta vez fue el turno de la otra rubia, que enarcó una ceja y rió junto a las demás al ver el rostro de su amiga.

Obvio, si era la primera vez que pisaba la nieve, no sabría esquiar, y así era.

- Lo primero es encontrar a alguien que nos pueda enseñar. - volvió a intervenir Temari, mirando los alrededores.- Pero... ¿dónde?

Poco a poco habían ido llegando turistas y visitantes, convirtiendo la labor de buscar un instructor en una ardua tarea. Habían pasado cerca de media hora recorriendo a pie todo cuanto les era posible, e inclusive habían preguntado en las recepciones de ambos hostales si había algún monitor cercano. La respuesta siempre era la misma: "Los instructores ya deben encontrarse dando clases a sus respectivos clientes". Y ellas, se habían quedado sin profesor.

Un tanto desganadas y con miedo a partirse sus cabezas en un vano intento de esquiar, optaron por tomar algo en la cafetería de su motel. Se dejaron caer en una de las mesas pegadas al enorme ventanal de la pared, mirando cómo en el exterior muchos ya se deslizaban ladera abajo sin mayores complicaciones. Suspiraron a la vez.

Ino golpeó la mesa, enfurruñada.- ¡Malditos monitores! ¿Dónde están cuando se les necesita?

- ¡Seguro que andan vagueando en sus habitaciones!. Claro, como no tienen horarios. - ironizó Temari, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Sólo les pagan por rascarse el ombligo!

- Chicas... - las llamó la morena.- ¿Podéis dejar de gritar esas cosas?

- ¿Por qué? Hemos llegado de las primeras y encima nos quedamos sin alguien que nos enseñe a esquiar. ¡Seguro que los muy listos sólo dan clases a tías buenas o a ricachones que les pagan una millonada! - exclamó Sakura, echando fuego por los ojos.

- ¡Eso, eso! - concordaron ambas rubias, asintiendo enérgicamente.

- Chicas...

- Al cuerno mi sueño de contratar a un instructor que esté bien bueno... - musitó Ino, derrotada.

- Venga ya, Ino. Apuesto a que todos los empleados de este lugar son callos malayos, por eso se esconden de los clientes, de lo feos que son. - opinó la pelirrosa, haciendo que las demás chicas - _a excepción de Tenten_ - rieran fuertemente.

- Chicas...

- Vamos, Tenten, relájate. Te ves muy tensa. - sonrió la Yamanaka.

- ¿¡Cómo no voy a estar tensa! - exclamó de buenas a primeras, dejando a una extrañadas y confusas jóvenes que lo único que pudieron hacer ante tal reacción fue mirarse mutuamente. La morena señaló la mesa contigua, y sus amigas siguieron el recorrido con la mirada.

La sangre se les heló al ver a dos personas sentadas en aquella mesa. No podían ver sus rostros, pero sí parte de sus brazos, donde podían vislumbrar un brazalete turquesa con el Ying-Yang bordado en él, concretamente el mismo símbolo que había tallado en la puerta de su hotel, impreso en el folleto y pintado en la recepción del segundo hostal.

- Mierda... ¿Instructores? - preguntó Temari en un susurro.

- Sí, Temari, instructores.

Todas callaron, observando sin disimulo alguno a ambos individuos que parecían ajenos a todo, pero que habían oído desde la primera hasta la última palabra, de eso estaban más que seguras.

Ino se levantó de golpe y se dispuso a ir hacia la mesa vecina.

- ¿Dónde vas, Ino?

- ¿A dónde crees, frentota? Voy a preguntarles si aceptan darnos clases. - respondió, segura y optimista como de costumbre.

Se miraron las unas a las otras, no muy convencidas de que fueran a aceptar tras haber dicho semejantes burradas. Al ver la cara que se le quedó a Ino apenas miró a aquellos instructores les hizo pensar que quizá necesitaría un poco de apoyo. Se acercaron y se posicionaron a su lado, mirando a las dos personas que tenían frente a ellas.

- Perdonad... Sois monitores, ¿verdad? - preguntó un tanto tímida la Haruno.

Como única respuesta, ambos dejaron su vaso de té sobre la mesa, volviendo la mirada hacia ellas; una desprendía una dulzura natural que evocaba a la relajación, la otra helaba la sangre a quien fuese, y sólo hizo que se tensaran considerablemente. Ésta última mirada fue la que recibió la rubia antes de quedarse estática en el sitio.

- Sí. - respondió el chico, volviendo a llevarse el té a los labios.

- Nos preguntábamos si... Bueno, si... Podrían darnos clases de esquí y snowboard... - la pelirrosa se vio obligada a bajar la cabeza ante la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos tan extraños y, según Tenten, hermosos.

- No. - conciso y directo a la yugular, así fue.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Pero a qué viene esa actitud de gallito? - bramó Temari, furiosa ante la actitud que recibía de su interlocutor.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a mirarla de arriba a abajo por el rabillo del ojo y dejó la taza sobre la mesa, ignorándola por completo.

Entre Tenten y Sakura lograron calmar levemente a la muchacha de cuatro coletas, mientras que la Yamanaka se dirigía a la acompañante de aquel desagradable hombre. Aquella joven poseía la misma tonalidad de ojos que el anterior, pero no parecía querer matarlas con la mirada, sino que más pedía disculpas de forma muda.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Nos darías clases? - le preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa.

La peliazul hizo amago de contestar, siendo abruptamente interrumpida por el muchacho, que de forma inmediata se puso en pie.

- No pierda el tiempo con clientes inexpertos, Hinata. Ya sabe que nuestra labor aquí no es la de adiestrar a "niñas". - le aconsejó con aquel molesto tono que tanto lograba irritarlas. Se giró sobre sus propios talones para mirar a las chicas que le atravesaban una y otra vez con aquellos ojos que escupían fuego.- Si me disculpan, me retiro a "mi habitación para vaguear" - repitió la frase que instantes antes había oído salir de los labios de una de ellas, cargada de ironía y de parsimonia, sabiendo que aquello las molestaría aún más.

Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y, sin decir nada más, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

¡Hola! Al fin pude regresar con el segundo capítulo de **Vacaciones nevadas** -_que espero que les haya gustado_- :D

Anduve un poco ocupada con pequeños detalles escolares, pero hoy por fin pude actualizar . Además, quería avisarles de que éste mismo lunes me voy con mi clase de excursión a Barcelona - _concretamente_ _el primer día lo pasaremos en las montañas, a ver si con suerte me encuentro a algún guía turístico parecido a Neji (?) *-*_ - y por ello, como comprenderán, me será imposible actualizar los dos fics que ahora tengo en marcha. Estaré allí por una semana entera, aunque lamente comunicarles que se convertirían en dos semanas sin actualizar, ya que nada más llegar comienza la Semana Santa / Pascua, y estaré del todo inactiva u_u"

Sólo quería avisarles de eso, nada más n.n"

Me despido. ¡Un beso! :D


End file.
